loser_leaves_redditfandomcom-20200215-history
LastBlueHero
LastBlueHero '''is a competitor on the Raw brand and the current US Champion. He debuted on the Raw after Wrestlemania and has been a promiment member of Raw since. History '''Before LLR LastBlueHero was a wrestler on the English independent scene and a young lion before being signed to LLR for the Raw after Wrestlemania. During his time on the independent scene, he was managed by a mysterious figure called Mr. Jones who was able to bring out a different, vicious side to LBH. During one of these incidents, he ended the career of a fellow wrestler and was banned from that promotion. LLR (2018) Debut LastBlueHero debuted in LLR on the Raw after Wrestlemania, issuing an open challenge. He would face Felix Wyn and lose in this opening match. LBH would then go a losing streak for a few weeks until finally getting his first win against Yelich04. This led to a streak of good performances, including progressing to the quarter-finals of the World Cup and beating World Champion TheCivilisedGamer in a non-title match on Smackdown Live. He also qualified for Money in the Bank but was beaten by ThePruef. LBH also won the NXT Battle Royale with Mundar Abagooby, though lost the resulting Tag Team Championship match. Following Money in the Bank, LBH suffered numerous injuries but fought through them in his quest to get a chance to fight for the US Championship. The LLR Doctor tried several schemes to force him to a hospital so he could be deemed unable to compete, but LBH was able to evade most of them until an attack from Wick. However someone had bribed the doctors the hospital meaning LBH was able to get away. The doctor would eventually be fired due to drugging LBH. US Champion LastBlueHero would earn a US Championship shot at Extreme Rules. LBH win the title in this match, beating current champion DanchesterUnited and MigisLLR in a ladder match. A match between LastBlueHero and DanchesterUnited for the US Championship was then set for Summerslam. The feud revolved around the relationship both competitors had with Mundar Abagooby, a competitor who had left the Best Boys and had recently started teaming with LBH. However when Mundar was offered a chance to enter the US Championship match as long as he beat Danchester in an earlier match, LBH lost it and brutally attacked him at a house show. Mundar would return the favour by attacking LBH in his home. Mundar would lose the match against Danchester in the Summerslam opener, keeping the US Championship match a one-on-one clash. LBH would retain the US Championship against Danchester after a tie. Kidnapping Following Summerslam, LastBlueHero would demand that GM ThePruef and newly appointed assistant GM Mundar Abagooby find him a challenger for Hell in a Cell. Following a defeat by PhenomenalInferno, LBH was attacked by Blackheart. LBH was then transferred into an ambulance and taken to a local medical facility. However the ambulance driver had been knocked out and it was not known who had taken the vehicle and LBH with it. Attorney Dan McKee arrived at LLR to represent LBH while he was missing. He revealed that the police were investigating this as a kidnapping and would relay news to the LLR Universe when he has it. LBH had been kidnapped by former manager Mr Jones, who was disappointed with his run in LLR. He wanted to bring him him back to the vicious side he had in the independent scene. On the 10th September edition of Raw, LBH was scheduled to face Hydraloonie despite his kidnapping. Hydraloonie was set to win by no-show until LBH arrived at the arena in an ambulance. Entrance Themes Arctic Monkeys - I Bet You Look Good On The Dancefloor (April 2018-Present) Finishers Last Kick (Spinning Heel Kick) - April 2018 Signatures Elbow Drop Hurricanrama Armbar Backbreacker Accomplishments 1 US Championship - July 2018-Present 1 NXT Battle Royale Winner - NXT Takeover: Chicago II Category:Predictor